Hell's Tower III (Game)
Premise With the fall of Hell's Tower at the hands of Sentry's plot and Mouse's labor, Sentry continues his plans to rule over New Massae by rebuilding Hell's Tower. Mouse teams up with a new alley, Ocarina the faerie, in order to thwart Sentry's plans. This is the third and final game in which you play as Mouse. Synopsis Our story begins with Mouse imprisoned on a grassy knoll being taunted by Sentry, who survived the destruction of Hell's Tower. A blue Sentry throws a blue faerie into the cell with you named Ocarina. She forces herself upon Mouse as his partner and they plan together to prevent Sentry from rebuilding Hell's Tower. Ocarina introduces the basic game mechanics to Mouse contextually as the walls begin to move on their own, freeing them from the cell. A 9mm pistol shoots a pac-dot at a wooden wall allowing Mouse to advance to the end orb. These basic mechanics run through the next few panels as Mouse is imprisoned in a series of metal bars constantly shifting their positions. Ocarina further explains how pac-dots correspond with different types of walls. Blue "Bouncey Walls" will bounce bullets off, metal walls will absorb bullets, and wooden walls break easily. This knowledge immediately becomes relevant as Mouse is imprisoned in a room surrounded by blue walls with a 9mm pistol inside. The pistol shoots a pac-dot which bounces around frantically until it is shot by another pac-dot which causes it to cancel out its momentum. The heroes continue to advance. Ocarina seemingly grows fond of Mouse and nearly admits to liking him before she is imprisoned. Mouse presses a button labeled "button" to free her from imprisonment. She then playfully teases Mouse with a rewarding kiss before revealing she was joking and instead reveals the End Orb as the reward. Mouse walks along a green path until he trips a wire which immediately imprisons him behind metal walls. Sentry arrives on the scene and laughs maniacally at him with a couple of his cronies. He threatens Mouse with several diabolical tortures while his companions are dragged off screen and dispatched by a ninja clad in black. Once Sentry finally realizes he's alone after hearing the pained shrieks of one of his captured underlings, he threatens Mouse fruitlessly one more stating that he'll just let him rot behind those bars before absconding. The ninja arrives seconds too late to capture Sentry. The ninja then introduces itself to Mouse as Kiehs who will protect him. Kiehs picks the cell's lock freeing Mouse and fawns over Mouse's previous accomplishments. Mouse is given an End Orb by the ninja and meets back with Ocarina in a white checkpoint screen where Ocarina informs Mouse that Sentry is rebuilding another Hell's Tower quickly and they have to pass through Grathe forest and destroy it from the inside once more. Mouse embarks on his journey and arrives at Hell's Tower after being accosted by what appears to be a barrage of very slowly moving sharp spiked walls. Upon entering the newly rebuilt Hell's Tower, Mouse finds himself imprisoned. Kiehs appears to inform Mouse that he'll have to destroy the generators to bring down Hell's Tower. Sentry shows up and identifies Kiehs as a traitor before shooting at him with a gun. The pac-dot rips Kiehs's ninja disguise revealing a green horn. Sentry curses and comments that he should have brought more than one bullet before running away. Kiehs confesses to Mouse that he is a Sentry who worked for the old Hell's Tower and understands if Mouse doesn't trust him anymore. He frees Mouse from the cell and leaves. Ocarina is stunned by this reveal when talking to Mouse in a checkpoint before Mouse continues his quest to destroy the tower's generators. Further into Hell's Tower, Mouse battles against a Sentry, killing it with a gun, and avoiding traps and hazards along the way. He eventually arrives at a mysterious, lone door with Ocarina. Ocarina is unable to enter it and Sentry surprisingly walks into the scene to explain that only a hero can open the Door of Dimensions and that the generator lies beyond it. Mouse is said hero and passes through. Within the Door of Dimensions, Mouse is accosted by extremely random obstacles that consist of massive noses, cows with noses for hands and feet, explosions, and spinning tongues. Mouse perseveres through the nonsensical terrain and arrives at the generator. He pushes the self-destruct button and Hell's Tower explodes dramatically. Ocarina and Mouse attempt to leave the collapsing tower as quickly as they can, but before long they are suddenly imprisoned by Sentry. Sentry mocks the heroes and laughs to himself as Kiehs returns and sneaks behind Sentry. Kiehs swiftly stabs Sentry in the back of his head killing him. He then frees the heroes and helps them escape. Walls quickly appear trapping Kiehs in the danger zone of the room as flames consume and kill him. Ocarina shrieks in horror and the two heroes make their escape. Before exiting the tower, Ocarina confesses her love for Mouse and her wishes to be with him forever. The heroes manage to escape and Ocarina kisses Mouse then laments Kiehs's demise. She then asks how the Door of Dimensions was and the game ends. Main Characters Mouse Responsible for the wreckage of Hell's Tower and the end of Onni Block's reign, Mouse is a being that appears as a computer mouse pointer. In his previous adventures, he carried out tasks for a group of green Sentries only for them to betray him in the end. Ocarina A light blue faerie whom the Sentry capture and force into imprisonment with Mouse at the beginning of the adventure. She pairs up with Mouse to take down the Sentry and thwart their plot to rebuild Hell's Tower. Sentry Once a minion working under Onni Block in the old Hell's Tower, he has become power hungry and decides to rebuild Hell's Tower under his own control with blue Sentries working under him. Kiehs A mysterious ninja clad in black wielding a dagger. Kiehs comes to Mouse's rescue several times in the adventure and opposes Sentry. Blue Sentry Underlings working for the green Sentry. Every Blue Sentry found in the game are dispatched either by Kiehs or Mouse. Bosses * This is the only Powerpoint game to not feature a boss encounter. Trivia * Ocarina the faerie is a "reference" to character Navi from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Kiehs's name spelt backwards is "Shiek" which is a reference to the character of the same name from Ocarina of Time. * This is the first Powerpoint game to feature a character whose name spelt backwards references an existing character from something else. * Hell's Tower III has the highest number of times a character is imprisoned.